ITG Pun Story
by titandude21
Summary: I wrote a story that used all 113 song names in In The Groove 2 only songs that had expert charts were included . This was written on August 23, 2007. I just recently got an account here.


I wrote a story that used all 113 song names (that have expert charts) in ITG 1 and 2. Hardcore of the North is not used correctly with that exact name, but every other song name appears correctly. The Disconnecteds were listed by their "mix" name (mobius, disco, hyper) instead of the full name.

This story was completed on August 23, 2007. The original entry can be found here.

.

It was destiny that Romeo and Juliet would meet. Their fateful encounter at a Renaissance party was the beginning of a wild romance. Outsiders could easily notice the _amore_ the couple had for each other, but did not tell the respective families for fear of violence. Despite the tension between the Montagues and the Capulets, Romeo would wake up each morning in July at the crack of dawn and walk through the streets of Verona like a birdie to see his lover. Romeo disguised himself as Agent Blatant and traveled incognito to avoid being seen by the bickering families.

Juliet was worried for Romeo's safety. "Do you know your enemy's whereabouts?" she questioned. "If you make one false move, you'll put yourself in great danger!"

"My life is so crazy anyway," replied Romeo, "And I will not let my love go blind by giving in to our families' fighting."

A full liquid moon illuminated the sky one night. According to ancient mythology, many full moons ago, an ancestor of the Montague family killed Xuxa, a duck given to him by a former girlfriend, to represent the end of their relationship. Xuxa spent many of its days frolicking in the typical, tropical oasis in Verona, and later symbolized the spirit of the town. If a descendant of the Montagues were to visit his partner after a full moon, a former lover will attack him to avenge the death of Xuxa.

Romeo was aware of his family's history, but he felt like a determinator, and believed he was tough enough to defy the legend. When twilight approached, he put on his special hybrid mask and began the trip to the Capulet's house. The mask was normally able to shield his identity, but he would have no such luck on a day like today. Halfway through his trip, he saw some leaves shaking in the quiet summer morning, followed by a rustling sound. He became nervous of the seemingly visible noise, but proceeded anyway. Before he could take another step, his ex-girlfriend Charlene appeared from out of the dark and chased him down with a pocketknife. He was startled at first, but then remembered the myth. "Why me?" he screamed to the gods, "Why did you do it to me?" He sprinted several blocks like lemmings on the run, and then climbed over the fence barricading the Capulet's home. That was quite the Hispanic panic.

He eluded Charlene but fell head first over the fence onto da roots of a tree. A large gash surfaced and there was a bloodrush on his forehead. He slipped into a state of delirium. Juliet greeted him in d-code to prevent her family from deciphering the message. Romeo could feel his memory drifting away, and his speech was slurred. He suggested that they should have breakfast at a nearby booth, but all she heard was some incoherent solina. She could not understand his slurred words that sounded like "bouff". He apologized for his sudden incompetence, but she told him not to worry about it and just wanted him to get happy about the day ahead. After finally settling for breakfast at an out of town Robotix club, they went for a dance at the local Funk Factory. Juliet certainly looked ready to boogie down when she did a disco to the euromix version of _Driving Force Classical_. "I think I like that sound," she proclaimed while tha rekkid spinz away. Romeo, on the other hand, was overcome by the migraine, and weaved aimlessly across the floor like a bumble bee. He felt disconnected and hyper at not being able to dance with her.

Romeo stared into the bathroom kagami and saw that his hair and face were mangled from the fall. He didn't have an illusion or too much ize pie; he really did look like a hillbilly (hardcore face plants will do that to you). He also realized the cut on his forehead had turned into an infection. He tried to wash his face but a soapy bubble formed over his cut. His condition was steadily worsening; by now, he could not remember December, the month in which he met Juliet. He was in desperate need of a solution. Several patients around the world who have reached his current state did not survive and were later put to cryosleep.

Juliet grew impatient of Romeo's sudden incompetence and demanded an explanation. He tried to make up a story, but Juliet fired back, saying "I want the truth. That excuse won't fly with me". Romeo finally explained his real situation, asking her what it would feel like if somebody had tried to bend your mind. "I would heal faster if you were to kiss me red," he said. She felt sympathy for him and gave him a lipstick kiss over the cut. The kiss combined with the warmth of the afternoon sunshine gave Romeo quite a high.

After some awkwardly silent moments, Juliet asked Romeo, "What do you wanna do?"

Romeo responded: "Let's play my favorite game in the world… race to the vertex of the monolith!" Juliet had no idea what the lunatic was up to. You'd have to be in No1 Nation to find someone crazy or bored enough to try this. She could not win the game unless she was flying high like a spaceman, but decided to go with the idea anyway. When they approached the top, Romeo looked at the scenery and felt like he was in utopia. However, his heart was in a state of pandemonium in anticipation of what he was about to do next. This idea was as risky as walking on fire, but he checked the zodiac the night before and the stars were aligned perfectly.

As the hand of time reached 6 pm on the newly built clockwork genesis in town, Romeo removed his jacket to reveal his lucky jersey with the number "60" on the back. People from an adjacent town noticed a couple at the top, as well as Romeo's famous jersey, and began to form a crowd at the base of the giant rock. Romeo pulled a small box out from his pocket, got down on one knee (tribal style), and being the goofball that he was, asked Juliet, "Do u love me?"

"Holy guacamole!" the spacy, crazy girl Juliet exclaimed when she gazed at the size of the ring. "I am no princess. You didn't have to do this for me." She was overcome with shock and could not manage to respond to the proposal. As the seconds ticked away like an eternity, Romeo became increasingly worried at the possibility of rejection. He muttered, "Baby don't you want me?" Juliet was in a noticeable state of euphoria, but could sense Romeo possibly having a letdown. She finally shook off the initial shock and accepted, much to the delight of the townspeople, who chanted "Go 60 Go!" in support of Romeo. She pinched herself, but nothing went away. She was really in a sweet world.

The wedding took place at the Temple of Boom. It was distant enough from their families' residences, but close enough where their closest friends could feasibly attend. The journey to the temple took nearly forever across the seemingly mobius road. The couple finally arrived to their destination. The entrance was shadowed by a giant statue of Anubis, whose vertex squared the sunlight across the windows and floors. As the couple entered the temple, the surroundings made it clear that this wasn't going to be a normal event. The room was nearly empty. Four of the invited guests turned the couple down at the last minute to attend the premiere of the hardcore symphony. The others wanted to indulge in modern culture and opted to attend a hip hop jam. There was but one person in the room. The lack of attendance did not dampen the ceremony, for that one person coordinated everything. He would read the psalm, pilot the vows, and ride the bass for entertainment after the exchange of vows. The couple requested a post-wedding dance. "Could we have some music pleeze?" Juliet asked. The man obliged, and somehow managed to play _Vorsprung Durch_ using his makeshift bass.

Romeo and Juliet planned to spend the rest of the summer in Belize for their honeymoon. "Let's fly away to Belize on my private jet!" said Romeo. "What jet?" wondered Juliet. "Oh yeah… guess I drifted a few hundred years ahead of reality," replied Romeo. They boarded a ship instead.

The antique boat lacked any sort of navigation devices. With nightfall approaching and a hardcore storm of the north looming, the captain had to rely on the queen of light to help him through the night. "This is rock and roll," Romeo retorted in response to the turbulent seas that caused the boat to rock back and forth and spin. Chicken was served to all passengers, but with power disconnected from the room the couple had reserved, they could not eat. Fortunately Juliet found a spare energizer. "Turn it on," Romeo said. The energizer successfully illuminated the room. After eating dinner, the couple had some free time. "We know what to do," Romeo whispered mischievously as he turned off the energizer. Orders of "Touch me!" and nicknames like "Little Kitty Mine" followed, but _Fleadh Uncut _from the bagpiper in the adjacent room drowned out the other noises from the rest of that night.

SONGS

!

Agent Blatant

Amore

Anubis

Baby Don't You Want Me

Bend Your Mind

Birdie

Bloodrush

Boogie Down

Bouff

Bumble Bee

Charlene

Clockwork Genesis

Da Roots

Dawn

D-Code

Delirium

Destiny

Determinator

Disconnected

Disconnected Hyper

Disconnected Disco

Disconnected Mobius

Do U Love Me

Drifting Away

Driving Force Classical

Energizer

Euphoria

Fleadh Uncut

Fly Away

Fly With Me

Flying High

Funk Factory

Get Happy

Go 60 Go

Hand of Time

Hardcore of the North

Hardcore Symphony

High

Hillbilly Hardcore

Hip Hop Jam

Hispanic Panic

Holy Guacamole

Hybrid

Incognito

Infection

I Think I Like That Sound

Ize Pie

July

July Euromix

Kagami

Kiss Me Red

Know Your Enemy

Lemmings on the Run

Let My Love Go Blind

Lipstick Kiss

Liquid Moon

Little Kitty Mine

Monolith

Music Pleeze

My Favorite Game

My life is so Crazy

Mythology

No1 Nation

No Princess

Oasis

On A Day Like Today

One False Move

Out of the Dark

Pandemonium

Psalm Pilot

Queen of Light

Remember December

Renaissance

Ride The Bass

Robotix

R+J

Soapy Bubble

Solina

Spaceman

Spacy Crazy Girl

Spin Chicken

Summer

Summer in Belize

Sunshine

Sweet World

Tell

Temple of Boom

Tension

The Beginning

The Game

The Message

This is Rock and Roll

Touch Me

Tough Enough

Tribal Style

Turn It On

Twilight

Typical Tropical

Utopia

Vertex

Vertex^2

Visible Noise

Vorsprung Durch

Wake Up

Walking on Fire

Wanna Do

We Know What to Do

While Tha Rekkid Spinz

Why Me

Xuxa

Zodiac


End file.
